Element Gods
by bloodygoth23
Summary: The Echizens are the family of the Gods/Goddesses of the elements: Fire, Water, Air, Wind, Earth and ice. They fought against the evil gods/goddesses and killed them. But what happens when evil comes back? Adopted from Hikari Tsukis. Fem!Ryoma.
1. Introductions

**Hi this is an adopted story from Hikari Tsukish " Elements of the Earth ". So I hope you like it! I'm still deciding who to put as the pairing. Anyway here it is the first chapter! Enjoy!**

**I don't own Prince of Tennis!**

* * *

The earth has many elements, though only 6 of them have Gods/Goddesses. These are _Earth, Wind, and Fire, ice & Air_. Each element has a God/Goddess. Each God have powers that can control their element and they can transform into humans and more things, they are alos immortal. The first 2 Gods made a family with them being the parents, which made the creation of 2 more elements. Nothing can kill them. The Gods are a family. The family of the Gods is the Echizen family.

The Earth element God, Echizen Nanjiroh. He can move the ground, rocks, mountains, volcanoes and the Earth. He is the father in the family. It's because of him that the whole family plays tennis. He's the best tennis player in the family. During the 20th century, he transformed himself into a junior high schooler and tried attending a school. After a year of school, he went back to normal. He soon entered the US open 15 years later but retired after 6 months. He stopped growing at age 30.

The air element Goddess, Echizen Rinko. She can control air anywhere she goes. She can blow things away with a simple sneeze and make things with air; in short, she can do anything with air! Anytime! Anyway, she doesn't really play that much tennis. She's a lawyer and the mother of the family. Stopped growing at age 30.

Water element The Goddess, Nanako Meino. She can control and do anything with water anywhere and anytime. Though she's not Rinko's and Nanjiroh's child she's part of the family. Stopped growing at age 25.

The God of Fire, Echizen Ryoga.. He and his sister have the most dangerous elements. He can control and do anything with fire anytime, anywhere without getting burnt. He can also make fire go out of her body. He's the eldest child in the Echizen Family He also plays tennis but not as good as his father and sometimes his little sister could beat him. He stopped growing at 18.

The Goddess of Ice, Echizen Ryoma. She can make ice out of thin air, turn any liquid into ice, freeze anything with liquid in it and can make any type of weapon out of ice. She's also master at every type of fighting style, and can use any type of weapon. She also plays tennis and is currently a tennis regular on the Seigaku's Boys Tennis Team. BOYS? Because she's cross-dressing as a boy! She transformed herself to look like 12 years old. She also won 4 tournaments when she decided to stay in her 12 year old body in America. She's the youngest Echizen. Her real body is that of a 15 year old. She stopped growing at 15.

They of course, learned to do each other's powers too. They can also use swords and guns and more weapons. They also have enemies. Their enemies are the Gods and Goddesses that control all evil; they control the same elements but use it for evil.

Peace ends and a story starts!

* * *

**Now that the introductions are done let's get the party started! XD I'm changing some things so I'm not sure who to put for which element! Please bare with me!**


	2. Controller of Fire

**Hi! Regarding to questions on why ryoma uses ice, it'll be explained later on the story. I got the idea from naruto, if you now or figure it out PLEASE DON'T WRITE IT IN THE REVIEW! If you want to know if your guess is right you can pm me!**

**Anyway! On with the show!**

**I don't own Prince of Tennis!**

* * *

Tennis practice ended for the day, ryoma was walking home when she spotted a yellow blob in a tennis court. On closer inspection she found out it was a person, though he looked really familiar to her she couldn't place the face with a name. when he turned around to look at her he yelled "RYOMA!" she flinched then the next thing she knew he was in front of her demanding a match, all the while she was trying to remember who he is. "…?Who are you again?" she said tilting her head slightly. "O.o" Kevin could not believe what he heard an angry tick mark appeared on his head as he said his name "my name is Kevin smith! I would think you would remember me, even though we haven't seen each other in a while" "oh!" another tick mark was added to his head "now I remember! Sorry ¬_¬" she says "hey want to have a match!" kevin really wanted to face palm but accepted.

*30 minutes later*

The match ended with ryoma wining 7-6, they both got something to drink before sitting on a bench to rest. They sat in silence till ryoma asked "so what are you doing here in japan?" he didn't look up from staring at the ground then said "my stupide old man died, so I'm travelling for a bit. Not really sure what else to do." "Want to eat at my house?" this got him to finally look at her and node.

*Echizen Household*

When they reached the house ryoma went to her room to change into her original form and some comfortable clothes, and went downstairs. When Kevin saw her he almost scream thinking it was someone else, but quickly realized who it was "ryoma? Is that you? You're a girl? And why do you look older now?" **(AN: quick reminder. Everyone besides ryoma's family thinks she's a boy)** "Yes to all of the above" she said bluntly and sat next to him, before they ate dinner they told him who and what they were. Surprisingly he took it better than they thought he would…¬_¬' ok that was an understatement, but he took it better than finding out that ryoma was really a girl.

* After Dinner Echizen Household*

Kevin told them what had happened with his father, and about his weird ability to control fire and not be burned by it either. They then told him what he was, which is controller. A controller is someone who works for one of the Echizen family members. They can do anything with the element assigned to them except that they can only control it, nothing else, although, depending on the situation, they can use it as a weapon, if the God/Goddess allows them though. There are only 4 controllers; one for each element, **(AN: not ice though, you'll find out later *smiles evilly*).** They are as old as their respective God/Goddess. They also told him that they would gladly adopt him if he wanted them to. He immediately said yes. "Now all we have to do is to find the other 3 controllers" said ryoma the rest of the family nodes their head in agreement. "Hey Kevin, would you like to go to the same school as ryoma?" asked Rinko "uhh…sure, then I'll walk her home to make sure she's safe, I think I'll also join the tennis club too, ….to make sure they don't touch her" he mumbled the last part but they still heard. "And I'll train you how to use your power so when we have to fight you'll be ready" said Ryoga " and even though you're a fire controller under me can you look out for ryoma when were not with her" he also say he got a soft 'sure' and smiled. They all talked a bit more about the other controllers, enrolling Kevin in Seishun Academy and also adopting the other controller as well. They went to bed; Kevin got his own room, because the Echizen house was huuuge!

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I still don't know who to put for water, air, and earth elements, though I have an idea. Who do you think should go to which one, and ryoma doesn't get a controller that will also be explained why later. I'm going to keep the karaoke part still, I love that part! So please tell me who do you think should be a controller and to what element, I might use your suggestion. And remember there's NO ice controller! BYE FOR NOW! IM GOING ON A SEMIAR AND I HAVE FINALS AND A 2 SPEECHS TO DO SO I WON'T UPDATE TILL SOMETIME. IM REALLY SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! *Bows* PLEASE R&R!**


	3. Redoing!

HEY! Im so so soooooo sorry to say that this is the end!...NOT! I'm just going to re-rewrite this! First off I have to agree with some of you that it is confusing a bit! SO! I'm going to make this my OWN! And well it'll have the same basic things as this ¬_¬ just better written and more organized! So people don't get lost. And I'm going to add some O.C.s to it!

So it might take a bit for me to post it, cuse I have classes! But it should be up soon! Im going to call it "Elemental Gods"!

And to give you guys a little peek on what im planning on doing, im going to make some other people gods in this new one, so it's not just the Echizen family that are just gods.

So if you have someone that you want me to make into a god tell me cuse I might just do it!

Oh! And who do you think I should pair with ryoma? Here are the people you can choose from:

Atobe Keigo

Fuji Shuusuke

Fuji Yuuta

Sanada Genichiroh

Sengoku Kiyosumi

Shiraishi Kuranosuke

Yukimura Seiichi

So please have some patience with me, im going to try to make it really good! So ill see you all when I post the newer and betterer version of this!


	4. NEW Fanfic IS UP!

Just want to tell you all that my newer version of this is finally up! YAY! I hope you all like it!

It's called "Elemental Gods" so you can use this to get to it

s/9367685/1/Elemental-Gods

please be kind in the reviews!


End file.
